


of snowstorms and enclosed spaces

by ClumsyMustache



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyMustache/pseuds/ClumsyMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are going to Will's mother's for the holidays, and if that didn't terrify Nico enough, the snow sure did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of snowstorms and enclosed spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not good at titles and summaries ; ^ ;

_Imagine your OTP traveling to Person A’s house for the holidays. There’s a bad snowstorm which they didn’t know about. Person B suggests finding a hotel, but Person A says the weather is too bad. They end up sleeping in the back with a cozy blanket and wait for the storm to die down. Person A wakes up in the morning only to find out Person B is terrified of storms and is cuddling close to Person A. modified to fulfill my shipping heart’s desires. c^;_

_{ **Oh, what will it take? For me to have you, where I want you.** }_

“The light turned green.”

“I know.”

“Then step on the gas already.”

“I _can’t_.” 

Nico pulls his cheek off of the window to glare at Will, only to realize the blond is right. The entire street is jam packed, cars ahead honking at one another.

“You think there was an accident?” Will’s voice is anxious as he prepares to go into ‘doctor mode’. Nico sits up slightly and peers out the glass, wiping the sleep from his face.

“I don’t think so...it’s just the snow. It’s been coming down pretty hard for the past hour.” Nico mutters, his theory proven true as a snowplow passes by on the opposite street. Will grumbles under his breath for a moment before cranking the heat up further, stifling Nico’s shivering. 

“We’re gonna be here for a while, aren’t we?” Will sighs, resting his head against the steering wheel. Nico’s already frazzled nerves bite at his stomach as he watches the painfully-slow traffic advance. 

“You’ve been driving for nine hours, let’s switch.” Nico unbuckles his seatbelt, readying himself to crawl over Will. The blond sits up immediately, clutching at the wheel protectively. 

“Nononono, I’m fine. We are _not_ having a repeat of last time.” Will reminds pointedly, giving Nico a foul glare. 

He groans in response, rolling his eyes. “For the last time, what was I supposed to do? Just run over it? I didn’t want to kill the deer!”

“You almost killed yourself!” Will bites at his lip to keep his emotions in check, deciding to glare ahead at the road. Nico falters slightly in his frustration, remembering how torn up Will had been over the entire thing.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters after a long silence has passed, staring at the floorboard. The snow flurries outside the windows, forcing Will to turn the wipers on permanently. The blond sighs and runs a hand through his hair, pressing slightly on the gas when the car ahead of him moves a foot. 

“I didn’t mean to get mad, I just...” He offers a weak smile, blue eyes sincerely apologetic. Nico returns the gesture, pulling his scarf over his chilled neck.

“I get it, I do but...you shouldn’t push yourself. The minute we get to your mom’s house you’re gonna pass out.” At the mention of Will’s mother, Nico’s heart does a somersault inside his chest and a fresh wave of anxiety attacks his sensitive stomach.

Will laughs heartily at whatever expression Nico had been making, causing the younger boy to blush.

“I told you not to worry; she’ll love you.”

“I’m _not_ worried.” Nico defends himself, flushing even further in the dim car. Will chuckles again, and when the traffic picks up, Nico thanks the gods for the distraction. 

“I’ve already told her a lot about you.” Will breaks the silence, trying to reassure his boyfriend. Nico groans in embarrassment, pressing his face against the glass like he had before.

“She’s your _mom_.” He stresses the word, running a hand through his hair, his stomach dropping when the snow begins to pile dangerously onto the road. His eyes flitter through the dark woods near the road, the snow filled trees drooping intimidatingly.

“Once you meet her you’ll see. She loves everyone I do.” He grins devilishly as the impact of his words smack Nico in the face, turning the other man red.

“Shut up and keep your eyes on the road.” Nico huffs, looking out the window once again. They continue their trip in silence, the only noise the whistling of the wind through the trees.

After another hour of winding country roads and compacting snow, Nico can take it no longer. “Uh, Will?” He calls quietly, catching the blond’s attention easily. 

“What up?” He hums in response, eyes glued onto the road.

“I think we should find a hotel to stay in for the night, the road’s getting really bad...” He suggests hesitantly, wanting to put his nerves to rest. 

“Yeah...you’re right. I’ll pull over up ahead.” He agrees, completely exhausted. He pulls off of the road into a snow covered meadow, grabbing his phone to search for nearby hotels. His tired eyes search the screen, only to get no signal in reply.

“Damn looks like the snow is doing it’s job.” He jokes weakly, turning his phone off. Yawning, he closes his eyes for a moments rest, the temptation of sleep pulling at him.

“You can’t drive any further like this, let’s just sleep in the car for tonight and get to your mom’s tomorrow morning.” Nico shakes his head as if to _say told you so_ , unbuckling his seat belt and Will’s as well. 

“Mmmm....” The blond moans, trying to pry an eye open. Nico escorts him into the back of the car and follows afterward, picking the blanket up from under the seat. He thanks Hazel for stashing it there, unfolding it and draping it across them. 

“Try to get some sleep.” He instructs Will gently, snuggling into his side. Will smiles softly in his sleep-induced state, burying his face into Nico’s scarf covered neck.

“You’re so cold.” Will grumbles, his nose scrunching up in distaste. 

“And you’re so warm.” Nico retorts, pulling the blanket over their heads. 

“Then allow me to be your personal heater.” The blond laughs heartily at the sound of Nico’s gasp when his lips brush across his neck. 

“Just get some sleep you idiot.” Nico huffs, turning away so Will can’t attempt to sexually harass him further. The latter whimpers at the loss of contact, wrapping his arms around Nico and pulling him into his chest. 

“Fine fine Mr. Bossypants.” He whispers into Nico’s ear, causing Nico to shiver. Will snuggles further into him, craving the feeling of his cool skin despite the blizzard occurring outside.

“Night,” He hums before succumbing to his exhaustion. 

* * *

The next morning when Nico wakes up, his heart constricts inside his chest at the sight of Will.

He smiles softly down at his snoring boyfriend, unconsciously weaving a hand through his matted blond locks. 

“Hnng...” Will groans, scrunching his eyebrows together adorably. Nico brushes a kiss to his eyelids, mumbling a lovingly ‘good morning’. 

The blond’s sleepy frown melts into a large smile instantly as he peers up at Nico, his drowsy blue eyes brightening. 

“I could get used to this.” He remarks, stretching out. Nico rolls his eyes but smiles as well, unable to deny he felt the same.

“We need to get on the road, the snowplow came by earlier and it looks safe to ride on.” He informs, stuffing the blanket back into it’s proper place. He helps Will sit up, and they lug over the seats, crawling all the way to the front. 

“Well that was fun.” Will grins, pulling back onto the road. Nico once again rolls his eyes, scoffing in reply.

“Oh c’mon, we _both_ know you’d look for any excuse to cuddle with me.” He teases, knowing Nico can’t not argue back. On cue, the brown haired boy perks up, gaping widely at him.

“ _Me? You’re_ the one that couldn’t keep your hands to yourself!” He protests indignantly. Will laughs at Nico’s flared temper, extinguishing his fire immediately. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re so damn snuggable!” He smirks, winking at Nico lightheartedly. 

“Oh gods just stop talking.” Nico bites his lip to keep his smile at bay, looking anywhere but at Will.

“What do you mean? Don’t act like you don’t know how _irresistible_ —”

Nico turns the radio on abruptly, drowning out Will’s embarrassing gushing. Will relents and instead takes Nico’s hand, content bubbling in his stomach.

“This isn’t very safe y’know?” Nico chides playfully, intertwining their hands. A dark expression pulls over Will’s face and he nods in agreement, suddenly letting go of Nico’s hand.

“You’re right, I should take driving serious.” His tone sends cold shivers down Nico’s spine, worrying the younger man.

“What’s wrong? I was just kidding....”

“I know I just—I don’t want a repeat of what happened to you.” His cheeks lose color and Nico’s worry increases at the look of anguish on Will’s sunny face. 

“Will don’t act like that. It’s _never_ going to happen again.” Nico takes hold of Will’s hand forcefully, glaring at him, trying to convey his reassurance. 

“I know but...Nico I...I _can’t lose you_.” His voice breaks but he’s too emotionally drained to feel embarrassed, his heart shriveling in his chest at the mere thought.

“You’re not gonna lose me, okay? One incident and you act as if I’m dying. Lighten up, we’re going to your mom’s for Christmas, and I promise if there’s another deer I’ll just ram right through it.”

“Not funny.” Will scowls at him seriously, though tries to cheer up like he instructed. Though the blond is obviously still shaken he smiles, knowing Nico hates it when he frowns.

“Fine I’ll try to lighten up just...stop sucking at driving, okay?”

“Hey!”

His cheery mood returns as he snickers at Nico’s offended glare, the urge to kiss him growing dangerously. 

“Damn you and your amazing scowl. Let’s pull over and make out.” 

“Keep your eyes on the road!” Nico sputters, a blush creeping up his neck.

“You keep distracting me! Stop looking at me like that!”

“What are you, five?! Keep driving.” Will pouts but complies, grumbling under his breath to which Nico rolls his eyes. 

After another hour of silence, Will suddenly brightens, sitting up straighter in his seat. “We’re here!” He announces in excitement, continuing down the road for another five minutes before turning into a driveway. Nico adjusts himself in the seat, nervousness constricting inside him.

Will cuts the engine, slowly turning towards Nico. The latter raises an unsuspecting eyebrow, about to ask Will what he is doing, only to be cut off by Will’s mouth latching onto his.

“W-Will—mmph!” His body betrays him and relaxes into the blond easily, hands entangling in his hair. When they pull away Nico is lightheaded with desire and Will is smirking in triumph. 

“See what you put me through the entire car ride?” He teases, causing Nico to scowl and punch him in the shoulder, effectively pushing the blond off of him. Will protests, struggling to pull Nico in for another kiss. They playfully banter back and forth, stealing kisses from one another here and there, unbeknownst to the woman currently standing on the porch. 

“Will? Will is that you?” 

They freeze in their compromising position, Will currently straddling Nico underneath him. Nico looks up in horror to see a woman who is undoubtedly Will’s mother, staring down at them in amusement.

His entire body turns red.


End file.
